LSD
by 1V4N3V4N5
Summary: Sec0nd story. Ok, as far as I got, yes, another Slender-Man story. Will try to finish up the rest before Halloween, if I can't/ Have a Happy Halloween, everyone :) 1V4N3V4N5


LSD

Nemo walked out into the night, filling his lungs with fresh, suburban air. His parents were gone, he had control of the house. That new movie came out to the silver screen, what was it called? Halloween? Nemo shrugged and sat down onto the porch. Sipping on his black coffee.

"Ai! Nem!" Nemo turned his head to the noise, it was Stinker.

"Stink, was worried that you wouldn't show," Nemo smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, you hear 'boot that new movie?"

"Say it so."

"Heh-eh-heh."

"What makes you chuckle?"

"First of all, nobody speaks like Shakespeare anymore, dumbass, second, it looks so totally rad, ya know. Has a sweet-ass lookin' chick. I want to see those boobs shake when that killer or something shows up. Heh-eh-heh."

"Simple minded…"

"Wha? You calling _me _'simple minded'?"

Stinker took Nemo under his arm and rubbed his head, releasing him before he ran out of breath. Stinker chuckled again, looking to his rather rich friend. Nemo looked to Stinker, knowing _that _look. He sighed.

"Need another part?" Nemo huffed under his breath.

"Anutter part? Hell no," Stinker moved into Nemo's 'personal space', "was just tinkin' maybe we cans go to the silver screen, ya know, see it or sometins."

"I don't want to see another horror movie in my life, Stinker."

"Aww! Come ahn! Yous got to be kidding!"

"No, not after _Psycho_."

"You read the gahddamned book 'for laying eyes on the movie… Chick was hot, do."

"Still and yet, no."

Stinker tickled up Nemo's sides, making him shudder and fall down, he started to blurt out 'stop' and 'quit' but Stinker didn't pay any attention before he got the answer he wanted to hear.

"OK! OK! We'll go see it! We'll go see it! Just stop!" Nemo blurted out of his laughter.

"Dat's what I thought."

_Hey you! Out there in the cold._

_Getting lonely, getting old, can you feel me?_

Nemo and stinker arrived to the silver screen, Nemo had asked when the next show was, at 11, they said. Nemo looked to his watch, it had just turned 9:30. Damn.

"Hey, Stink, you want to grab a bite to eat?" Nemo asked, pointing to the pizza place across the street.

"Sure, why not?" Stinker shrugged.

As they entered the parlor, people looked up, mostly giving Stinker the evil eye. Nemo hung his head low, avoiding the critic's eyes. They were served a short while later. Stinker combed his jet-black hair back, brushing the invincible dust particles off of his leather jacket. Nemo could hear the other people whether if Nemo and Stinker were partners, or Nemo was being held captive.

Nemo shrugged and turned to the table-jukebox and pulled out two quarters, flipping through the songs, finding _Tutti Frutti _by Elvis Presley, _Gimme Shelter _by the Rolling Stones, and _Sweet Home Alabama _by Lynyrd Skynrd. Stink looked to his friend, then laughed at the choice.

"Didn't know you were a Lynyrd Skynrd fan."

"I just like the song." Nemo seemed to whispered.

"You excited?"

"Well, at least I'm doing something productive…"

"Eh, you'll thank me later."

Nemo looked outside, he squinted at what seemed to be a figure in the middle of the road, or was it just a refection? He squinted more, no, the figure was outside, he could tell. Who, or what, ever it was, it was in some sort of suit.

"Hey, Nem, Earth to Nem…"

Stinker flashed his hand in front of Nemo's face, startling Nemo out of what seemed to be a staring contest, the waiter looked worried to Nemo, then bowed with the pizza."Pizza's ready, sir…" he said

"Yeah, pizza's ready." Stinker mocked in a longer tone, slowing it down, Nemo nodded and took a slice, he looked out to the road again, whatever it was, it was gone.

_Hey you! Standing in the aisles._

_With itchy feet and fading smiles, can you feel me?_

Nemo stood outside the theater, Stinker was actually paying the bill for once, he saw Stinker talking to some of his greaser buddies. Nemo gave an annoyed sigh, and tucked his hands under his armpits. The night had decided to become extremely cold, even for a October night, usually, the weather was fair. Nemo breathed and saw his breath shivering in the dark night. He closed his eyes and waited to hear Stinker's voice.

A cold shiver tickled it's way up Nemo's spine, making him jerk, he opened his eyes and saw the figure again. He jumped as it seemed to move closer as he blinked. Nemo stopped when he saw it nearly a yard away. He shivered as he noticed the features. Black suit, black tie, but no face.

Nemo shook on-shot. Then when he felt two hands on his shoulders, he turned quickly and screamed. He opened his eyes to see Stinker. Stinker looked down to Nemo, seeing fear, he looked up to the direction where Nemo was looking.

What did he see…?

"S-Steve…" Nemo muttered under his breath, Stinker looked down to Nemo, knowing that he would never, _**never **_call Stinker his real name, "I-is I-I-t g-gone?"

"Is what gone?" Stinker asked, pulling Nemo into his arms.

Nemo shook in his embrace, the cold night seemed to have been warded away from the two. Stinker pulled Nemo away for a second, looking him in the eyes.

"Is _**what**_ gone?"

"That thing-that thing- I saw it! I swear!"

Stinker shook his head, pulling Nemo into the theater. Stinker took the tickets and headed into the lukewarm lobby, Nemo still followed, his head turning to the doors. He seemed to calm down after they were inside. Stinker walked to the snack bar and chose out popcorn and a Cola. Stinker tugged a Nemo, pointing to the cashier.

"O-oh. Uh… I'll take a Hershey and some Coke, please." Nemo smiled fondly to the cashier.

Stinker then paid the cashier. The cashier looked to the two boys. He then wrinkled his nose, rubbing the gold cross on his chest. Stinker glared to the man as he gave them back the change.

"You two don't get rowdy in the theater, I'll call you in for misconduct." he spat.

Stinker whipped around at the comment. Nemo pulled Stinker away. Stinker pulled and yanked to get out of Nemo's grip on his arm. The cashier then snickered.

"I know what you like doing to boys like him," the cashier pointed to Nemo, "Ya like to fuck 'em. Then throw them in a ditch, then do it again. Ain't surprised that all ya'll hooligans are getting into jail. Aw, hell, I just hate looking at ya'll."

"Nem! Let me teach this punk a fucking lesson! I'll bash that goddamned smirk of his dirty-ass face!"

Stinker managed to pull away from Nemo, ran towards to that cashier. But when he felt two arms wrap around his hips and pull him away, he diminished his fury. He glared up to that _**damned **_cashier. He then straightened up and look to the man. He anger fuming off him.

"I hope you don't fucking sleep tonight. 'Cause if I catch you even catching a _**wink**_ of sleep. I will murder your ass and leave the carcass for all to see."

"STEVE!" Nemo yelled. Pulling his away, grabbing his arm, pulling him to the show.

Outside the door, he pointed at Stinker's face, seeing the red on Stinker's cheeks. Nemo calmly advised him not to have another outburst like that, or else. Stinker chuckled and then opened the door for Nemo.

"After you, _**sir**_." Stinker said sarcastically.

Nemo rolled his eyes and walked into the dim room.

_Hey you! Don't let them bury the live._

_Don't give in without a fight._

Nemo watched the movie, he absolutely hated horror movies, he would have to sit helplessly as he saw the murderer, Michael Myers, kill a dog, several people, then suddenly, the protagonist, Laurie Strode, fight against him, and win in the end. But then the body disappeared. Nemo shook at the thought, a killer on the loose. But wait, what about that… _**thing**_ he saw earlier? Could it have been Michael Myers? Stinker pulled up on Nemo's arm when the movie was over, pulling him outside. Avoiding the cashier, whom was making obscene quotes, saying 'God hates the faggots you are' and 'Go to Hell, Satanic fuckers!' Stinker still seemed to fume over the comments. He walked over to a phone booth and called someone, who, Nemo didn't know. Stinker then sat down on the bench. Nemo joined him.

"You know how they are," Nemo said quietly, almost whispering, "They just don't know."

"Ignorant fuckers." Stinker huffed.

"But, thanks."

"What?"

"The movie." Nemo smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh. No problem. Anything for a good scare."

Nemo chuckled and nodded, he rubbed his arms. Shivering in the cold. Stinker looked over to the smaller, then placing his leather jacket over Nemo's shivering shoulders. Nemo looked to Stinker, nodding happily, wrapping himself in the coat. He inspected the coat, it had two cuts above the arm, most likely from Stinker's fight with two bodyguards at a Lynyrd Skynrd concert. His jacket had a strong smell of cigarettes, Cola, and a faint smell of _Pierre Cardin. _He smiled and snuggled more into the jacket.

Then _**HE**_ came out.

_Hey you! Out there on your own._

_Sitting naked by the phone, would you touch me?_

The man turned his head and then smiled a wicked smile, turning on his heel to see Nemo and Stinker looking straight at him.

"Well, if it isn't the Greaser and his little fuck-buddy, Robin," he laughed.

"I told you to fuck off," Stinker hissed.

"Oh, you did? I didn't hear it. Like to say it again?"

Nemo saw Stinker hold the edge of the bench, he could see his jaw gripping his skull, he knew this face, he was about ready to fight.

"Pretty sure both of your parents are going to Hell."

Stinker then ran at the man, taking him back with a blow to the jaw, Nemo could see his eyes, they were bloodthirsty, Nemo acted on impulse. He ran towards the scene, Stinker was beating the shit out of the man, but Stinker turned to tell Nemo something, but was cut off with a knife cut to his cheek. Nemo stood in the silence that followed. Stinker put his hand to his cheek, then viewed it. He spat out and then took out his butterfly knife, Nemo saw this and backed up. The man saw Nemo and lunged for him, Stinker tried to intercept the attack, but was too late, a strong punch to the jaw and Nemo fell to the stone ground. Nemo's sight faded into a black as he fell unconscious.

Nemo awoke in a room, his face ached as he sat up, he looked around and saw pictures of Plymouth Barracudas and motorcycles, naked women and a playboy posters. He rubbed his cheek. It felt like TNT in mid-explosion. He grumbled and took a look to the furniture. He sat on a old 60's mattress. The sheets discombobulated and clothes, women's thongs, and bras strung like lights at Christmas on the bed frame. A radio sat on the bed stand with a book of Pre-Algebra and American World History. He grumbled and stood up.

Bad Move.

Nemo fell back on the bed, his head pounded inside his skull. He let a small, annoyed moan and laid back down. He heard the door open, he moved his head up slowly, Stinker smiled and set three pills in his hand with some water. Nemo looked up to Stinker.

"Tylenol. Take some," Stinker sat beside the bed and watched over Nemo.

Nemo swallowed the pills and then turned his eyes to Stinker. He frowned as he saw gauze over his forearm and a bandage over his sliced cheek, on the other side of his face, there was a bruise that was an unfriendly color of purple. He wore his wife beater and hutched over. He looked over to Nemo and then miserly said

"You all right?"

Nemo nodded.

"You shouldn't have gotten up."

"What was I supposed to do? Sit there and watch you get beaten up?"

"Yes."

"I'm not going to lay back and watch that."

Nemo crossed his arms and looked away from Stinker, a third person walked into the room, Nemo had never saw this man before in his life. He had peach skin, orange dreadlocks that seemed to drip from his beanie, he also wore two circular, pink glasses.

"What's up?" He seemed to be happy.

"Gaston." Stinker smiled.

Nemo moved closer to Stinker as the man approached the bed, he held a small pill, then handed it to him, Nemo sniffed the pill and then looked up to the Hippie.

"It's meds. Take it, man. It'll make you feel so _**groovy." He smiled**_

"_**Gaston," he looked over to Stinker, "he hasn't met you before, introduce yourself."**_

"_**Oh! I'm gone, so, I'm the cat they like to name Gaston, flower-child you know?"**_

_**Nemo squinted and put his head in his hands, knowing some of the decade-ago slang.**_

"_**What? You don't look too hepped, man. Was it 'cause Stinks jump bad?"**_

"_**Yeah," he said rubbing the side of his cheek.**_

_**He looked at the pill in his hand, he shrugged and downed it.**_


End file.
